marvelelitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Preppy Pips (Earth-616)
'''Pandora "Princess" Pryce '''is a billionaire businesswoman, founder of The Pip Foundation., and world-renowned social scientist. With her social insight and exceptional economical knowledge, Pandora is one of the world's most powerful women, rivaled only by Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Biography Early Life Pandora Pryce was born on December 31st, 1990, in The Virgo Stellar Stream. The extinction of her entire race came shortly after her birth, which for a while would leave her insecure and constantly trying to seek approval from others in adolescence. Before the core of P'rime erupted as the result of atomic bomb, her parents stuffed her into a pod which would crash on Earth in the locale of a struggling businessman named Edward Pip. When Pandora was only 13 years old, she was offered a scholarship to Harvard University by the President of Harvard, Drew Gilpin Faust, after predicting her grades would top those of their best students. The Harvard Board of Overseers were blindsided both by her perfect grades and tutorship, taking charge when the professor was unavailable, deeming her worthy of early graduation in 2017, earning valedictorian and Doctor of Business Administration. A few months later, Pandora used a $3 million dollar trust fund left by her deceased father, to start a media company. In only 2 years of miraculous leadership, The Pip Foundation was a Fortune 500 company, becoming one of the youngest CEOs in history, surpassing Viacom. Fader, Rolling Stone, Forbes, and Cosmopolitan, had covered the story in the following months. Personality Preppy Pips is vibrant, free-spirited, impulsive, and almost bordering on reckless. She is also a firecracker, making her simultaneously unpredictable and captivating. Though she might seem to be shallow and vain, she cares dearly about her loved ones. At times, Preppy’s ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side, proving to be a formidable foe for anyone that stands in her way. Abilities * Master Businesswoman: Preppy Pips is a inconceivably brilliant, supergenius oligarchical businesswoman, a commercial prodigy, one of the best currently alive in the world, managing to successfully transform the P&P Group, a small-time record label, into a multi-platinum recording label and studio (in a " superhuman", business feat), helping the company grow and get more business partners, only to establish a media conglomerate a year later. As a result, Preppy has considerable oligarchical influence, and is extremely well-respected in the business world. Unlike Pepper Potts however, Preppy is not above secretly using ruthless cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain her success. * Expert Leader: Preppy Pips is a talented leader, becoming one of the youngest persons ever to be included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders, due to her spearheading The Pip Foundation with consistent effectiveness. After all, Pip is confident in her ability to bring together and lead Alkali-Transigen against the mutant population. * Expert Literarian: Preppy Pips has an encyclopedic knowledge of American literature and pop culture. * Eidetic Memory: Preppy Pips, as a supergenius, has a photographic memory and perfect recall, which greatly aids her in keeping track of financial records and company statistics without digital access. Equipment As CEO of the Pip Foundation, Preppy Pips has earned herself a phenomenal fortune, making herself one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by an extreme few (such as Tony Stark). * Pip Estate: Located in the Beverly Hills neighborhood of Los Angeles. The property was built by L.A. developer Ester Coleman, of Builders Assoc—who is already known for building some of the most expensive properties in the city (worth $88 million). Approximately 25,000 square feet of indoor living area, plus 20,000 square feet of outdoor space for surrounding gardens and a rooftop deck that covers nearly the entire footprint of the main house, make up the eight-bedroom house. A car lift which can hold 8 cars. A built-in projector can show films on the huge white wall in the indoor/outdoor living room. Even the outdoor pool is lined with statues reminiscent of what they give out at the Academy Awards. Fittingly, an impressive silver screen rises up from the ground. Then there are parts of the house that would appeal to anyone. The wine storage room, because calling it a cellar does not do it justice, comes with a kitchen and glass display shelves currently filled with candy dispensers. You can also take in the views from an upstairs and downstairs deck, which includes a 40-foot fire pit that operates at the touch of a button. The home also includes and indoor movie theater, art studio, massage room, sauna and spa. * Ballet: The interiors of the 400 feet long yacht extend over 24,000 sq ft and features a 2,500 sq ft master bedroom and disco, along with six guest suites, that have moving walls in order to convert them into four large staterooms (worth $86 million). Mirrored surfaces adorning the interiors and furniture, glassware and tableware made of French crystal, add to the luxury aspect. It also features a helicopter hanger, a 30 feet speedboat as well as 3 swimming pools, one of them being glass bottomed and situated directly above the disco which the yacht has on offer. * (2019) Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * (2019) Acura NSX * (2019) Mercedes-Benz SLC-Class * (2019) BMW i8 * (2019) Tesla Model S * (2019) Audi Q8 * (2019) Aston Martin DB11 * (2020) Range Rover Category:OCs